Caelbryn Ghostknight
Male Human Rogue 1st lvl Chaotic Good Str 12 (+1) pts 4 Dex 16 (+3) pts 10 Con 13 (+1) pts 5 Int 16 (+3) pts 10 Wis 8 (-1) pts 0 Cha 14 (+2) pts 6 Hit Points 7 AC 15 (16 w/dodge), Touch 13 (14 w/dodge), Flat 12 Init +3 BAB +0, Grap + 1 Speed 30ft (base 30ft, light armour) Fort + 1, Ref + 5, Will + 1 + 1 Melee, short sword, 1d6 + 1, 19-20/x2 + 3 Ranged, Composite Shortbow, 1d6, 20/ x3, 70ft range inc Medium-Size, 6'2" tall, 160 1bs wt, 19 yrs old Black hair, dull red eyes, sallow skin Speaks Common, Mulhorandi, Chondathan, and Damaran +7 Sleight of Hand (4) +7 Bluff (4) +6 Use Magic Device (4) +4 Diplomacy (2) +7 Hide (4) +7 Move Silently (4) +1 Listen (2) +1 Spot (2) +4 Perform (Dance) (2) +7 Open Lock (4) +7 Search (4) +7 Disable Device (4) +7 Tumble (4) +3 Climb (2) +4 Gather Information (2) Feats Iron Will (+2 to will saves) Dodge Rogue Abilities - Sneak Attack +1d6 - Trapfinding (may use search skill to find traps and magic traps with DC higher than 20) Caelbryn’s father was a Red Wizard of moderate power and influence, who dabbled extensively in the art of demonology. His mother was a slave, and was soon forgotten and discarded after Caelbryn's cocneption, though shje returned for long enough to leave him on his father's doorstep. Hoping for a talented boy who could be trained into a worthy apprentice and aide, his father took him in. He never had much love for his son, and never took perosnal care of him. He preferred to leave him in the care of one of his servants until the age when he could be trained in wizardry. His childhood was, therefore, lonely – his father had little interest in anything but his studies, and Caelbryn had little love for magic. Once his father discovered his lack of particular aptitude for or interest in the Art, he lost interest in him and eventually threw him out. He therefore ran away, and found his way over the border of Thay and into neighbouring Aglarond. He certainly was not prepared to humble himself by asking his father to reconsider. From there, he has wandered across most of the Eastern Realms. Rarely has he lingered in one place, and he has tried to keep his head down and stay uninvolved in local events. He has existed mainly by the ‘charity’ of strangers (read: their lack of caution with their personal possessions), and for some time he eked out a happy enough existence in this manner. Recently, though, he has become rather dissatisfied with his aimless roaming. He ha sfelt a need to exert his influence on the world, to make something of himself, and also to influence others. He has therefore begun to seek out work and, preferably, companionship. diary/ EXP to be updated when there is something to note Caelbryn is generally cheerful, and can usually see the funny side of a situation. He believes strongly in the power of personal choice, and he is also something of an altruist – though this is not necessarily obvious at first meeting. He does, however, have a tendency to be rather insensitive and, however well-meaning, he does have a tendency to go about helping people (whether emotionally or materially) in the wrong way. That is not to say he is stupid – he certainly isn’t – but he is rather self-centred and often fails to take in to account that others see things in a different way to himself. His manner is charming, and impeccably polite. He is confident, though rarely arrogant. Many who know him would be likely to affectionately refer to him as an ‘incorrigible rogue’, or something similar. He certainly does have a rather roguish, mischievous spark – which is hardly helped by his tendency to almost subconsciously chat up every woman he meets and considers to be moderately attractive. Caelbryn is good looking – tall, dark, handsome and well-dressed. He has long, black hair which he wears in a pony tail, and a short, well-trimmed beard. He has dark, brooding eyes the colour of dried blood - but they bely his nature, and often contain a twinkle of mirth. He dresses in black, with a charcoal grey cloak. Leather armour (worn, 10lb) 10 gp Traveller’s Outfit (worn, 5lb) Short Sword (belt left, 2lb) 10gp Flask of Firewine (belt front, 1 ½lb) 2sp, 3cp Composite Shortbow (left shoulder, 2lb) 75gp Quiver (right shoulder) 1gp 40 Arrows (Quiver) 2gp Backpack (centre back) 2gp Bedroll (below backpack, 5lb) 1sp Waterskin- water (backpack, 4lb) 1gp 5 Torches (backpack, 5lb) 5cp Flint & Steel (backpack) 1gp Trail Rations- 1 days (backpack) 2cp Caltrops (backpack, 2lb) 1gp Scroll Case (backpack, ½ lb) 1gp 3 Tindertwigs (backpack) 3gp 50ft Silk Rope (backpack, 5lb) 10gp Thieves' Tools (backpack, 1lb) 30 gp Scroll of Identify (1st) (scroll case) Scroll of Cure Light Wounds (1st) (scroll case) Scroll of Charm Person (1st) (scroll case) Scroll of Disguise Self (1st) (scroll case) Scroll of Comprehend Languages (1st) (scroll case) Scroll of Colour Spray (1st) (scroll case) Scroll of Invisibility (3rd) (scroll case) Coins- 32gp, 6sp, 0cp (pouch) Total Weight - 40 lb (Light Load) Light Load - 0-43 lbs. Medium Load - 44-86 lb. Heavy Load - 87-130 lb. Category:Humans Category:Rogues